


five minutes tops

by Zekkass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Bruce, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the Hulk entered his life, Bruce's heats have been hugely unpredictable and always ended with harsh heat-stopping suppressants or hulk-outs.</p><p>Up until now, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five minutes tops

**Author's Note:**

> Several things: this was written in one morning and hasn't been beta-ed, so please forgive any errors you see.
> 
> This is also entirely legete's fault. Several of these lines are hers, the idea is hers, and _everything is her fault._
> 
> The abo headcanon I'm running with here is that Bruce is an omega, but the Hulk is an alpha, and in the process of creating the Hulk he screwed up his scent so he smells terminally ill to other people, which should scare off most people who come near him. Except for Tony, and that's because the entire palladium/new element incident ('tastes like coconut...and metal') screwed with his senses enough that he completely misses the 'sick omega do not approach' smell and winds up with just the smell of plain ol' Bruce.
> 
> Also running with nebulous 'Bruce lives in the tower post-Avengers' timeframe...and I think that's everything. Please enjoy!

"Oh no," Bruce says softly, eyes closing briefly.

"Oh no what?" Tony asks, looking up from his robots and his tools. "Did you spill acid again? We can blame that on Dummy if you want."

Bruce doesn't answer, busy locking his console down and beginning to leave the lab. He misses Tony's concerned look, and the way Tony's eyes widen as the smell reaches him. His suppressants are in his suite, barely a minute away if the elevator isn't delayed. He's not looking forward to locking himself into his suite while he handles the side-effects, but anything's better than another incident with the Other Guy.

He hears footsteps, looks back to see Tony striding up to him.

"...Tony, what are you doing?"

"You're in _heat_ ," Tony says, tone accusatory, curious, as if Bruce's keeping a treat from him. "I didn't know you could even go into heat."

"It...happens. Rarely," Bruce says, breathing in through his mouth, struggling to keep himself calm. Tony's alpha scent is usually welcome for its familiarity, but now - now he smells it and has to struggle for control. He will _not_ whine, he will not let his hindbrain take over.

"Can I scan you?"

"Tony. I need to get my suppressants _now_ , or we're going to have a problem."

"It'll be five minutes tops. Tops. Come on, Bruce."

Bruce closes his eyes, feels slick between his legs, and gives in. "This is a bad idea," he says, already walking towards the scanners. He trusts Tony too much. He's far too attracted to Tony for his own good. He should be on the elevator by now, but instead he's sitting on a table, letting Tony run scans on him, letting Tony find out what he looks like when he's entering heat.

Tony smells better and better by the second, and he's not entirely certain his knees will hold him if he tries to get up.

"Aaand done," Tony says, sliding screens out of the way. "See? Painless." He sounds almost normal, like the science has been more interesting than the omega going into heat in the room. Bruce can't help but quirk a smile as he begins to stand up. "Hey, does it always come on this fast?"

"Most of the time," Bruce says, lingering. Tony's proximity is making it harder and harder to walk away - he likes him, he trusts him, no wonder he wants to seize Tony and get him out of his clothes. "I usually keep suppressants on me - "

Tony's come a step closer. Bruce swallows hard. He has to know he's standing too close. Has to.

"You smell amazing," Tony says.

"...I do?"

"You smell _incredible,_ " Tony says, and he leans in a little, breathing in deliberately. Bruce makes a soft sound, holding still. He shouldn't smell good, not to anyone - he's gotten used to the reactions by now, to the fact that among the other changes that came with the creation of the Other Guy, he fundamentally changed his scent. He's been told that he smells like he's fatally ill, that he belongs in a terminal ward.

Tony shouldn't be attracted to him right now. He should be repulsed and driving him out of his home.

"Most people keep their distance," Bruce manages, struggling to maintain focus as Tony remains resolutely right there in his space.

"Pretty sure we've established that I'm not most people," Tony says. He's flushed, pupils dilated - just as aroused as Bruce is. "For one thing, I've got a net worth approximately equal to the entire population of North Dakota, probably more, and for another thing, I'm going to kiss you now."

"What?"

Tony closes the inches between them, kissing Bruce hard. Bruce doesn't know how to react, not yet, but Tony probes at his lips with his tongue and licks on in as Bruce's mouth opens. His hands find their way to Bruce's face, fingers on his cheeks, and Bruce moans helplessly, hips twitching.

It's far too soon when Tony leans back. Bruce feels dizzy, feels his pulse racing, grips at Tony's arms for support.

He doesn't feel the other guy coming, not yet. Small blessings.

"Tony," he says, before Tony can go back in for another kiss. "This is a bad idea."

"Said that already. Name me a reason how - name me five reasons how it's a bad idea."

"We can't go further than this," Bruce says, grip on Tony's arms tightening. "We _can't._ The Hulk - "

"How are you so sure this leads to the Hulk?"

"...If I don't get those suppressants, I go green," Bruce says. If he doesn't stop the heat in its tracks here and now, if he doesn't get tied, he doesn't have the control needed in that state to stop himself from losing it.

Tony's mind is already leaping ahead, Bruce can see it in his eyes - "Why don't you pop those all the time, then?"

"They only work for this," Bruce says, hips twitching again. He can smell Tony's interest, he's been smelling it for the last...too long. Too long. "...Tony..."

"Yeah?"

"I really, really need those suppressants now."

"Right now?"

" _Yes,_ now." Bruce bites his lip, aware that he shouldn't be standing here.

Tony kisses him again, just as hungrily as before, and Bruce answers it this time, kisses back eagerly. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but god, it's everything he wants handed to him on a platter. He barely pulls himself back, panting.

"Is it the heat or you trying to weather it alone that turns you green?" Tony asks, staying close. "Because if it's the former, I'll get those suppressants for you. But if it's not - "

Bruce _whines_ , high and needy, and lunges forward to kiss Tony again, hard. He gets his hands on Tony's shirt, begins to untuck it from Tony's pants, knows in the back of his mind that he's going to be embarrassed later at how he's _nuzzling_ at Tony's shoulder and neck, nipping at exposed skin.

"Guess - oof - we're going without - " Tony laughs into Bruce's mouth before kissing him again, finally beginning to help get his clothes off.

Bruce knows the stereotypes, everyone does, of the wilting omega lover who lies back and spreads their legs. He's not, he's never been that. He pushes Tony against the workbench, kisses along Tony's shoulders and pauses to pointedly rub his cheek against Tony's chest, over scars. He's careful not to touch the reactor, leaves nothing there but a soft, light kiss. Tony's told him about how pressure on the reactor can make the chronic pain worse, and even when he's gone enough to press his erection against Tony's leg he's not far gone enough to want Tony in pain.

"Hey, hey, your clothes need to come off too," Tony says above him, panting as Bruce kisses at his nipple, at his shoulder, at him again.

It takes Tony growling to get things moving along, a low rumbly bass that feels like sparks on his skin. Bruce shudders and finally pulls his shirt off, pushes his pants down, groans in relief as his cock is freed. His inner thighs are slick, and now that he's naked that discomfort just makes him feel _ready_.

Tony undoes his flies, puts his thumbs in his pants and shoves them off, graceless. Bruce catches his wrist, nips at his skin, gets distracted by Tony's cock. He knows better than to get on his knees and suck it, and besides that's not what he wants - _needs_ \- right now.

Tony doesn't hesitate: he grabs Bruce's hips and pulls him into his lap, helping Bruce sink down on his cock.

"Yes - _yes_!" Bruce arches, calling out in pleasure and relief as Tony thrusts his hips. His hands find their way to Tony's arms again, and he tosses his head back as Tony speeds up the pace, thrusting harder.

"God, Bruce, look at you," Tony says, his voice dropped to a lower register, eyes dark. It sounds like he's growling with each word, a timbre that draws an answering rumble from Bruce, not of his own volition.

They both freeze, Bruce trying to will the Hulk to leave him alone, to let it go, Tony holding still and silent, eyes wide. Bruce clenches around Tony automatically, fingers digging into Tony's forearms again, fighting to calm his breathing and think through the haze of pleasure and heat. Fear helps, fear that he might hurt Tony and wreck what he has now. He won't let his alpha alter-ego out now, _not_ now.

"G-got it?" Tony asks, forcing his voice to sound normal, not like he's trying to challenge Bruce.

Bruce takes a deep breath and finally nods. "He - he's gone."

He's not, he never will be, but now Bruce can kiss Tony, distract him - and credit where credit's due, Tony's an excellent kisser and even better at continuing after a scare like that. He drags his fingers away from Bruce's hips and wraps them around Bruce's cock, jerking him off as he thrusts.

Bruce shouldn't, he should try to hang onto as much control as he can, but it's not long before he's grinding down on Tony and trying to make him go faster, urging him on with little needy breathy sounds that he'd be embarrassed by at any other time, but now, as long as Tony keeps fucking him it _does not matter._

Tony drags Bruce closer as he comes, dropping his head back in a low groan as he finally ties Bruce, locking him in place with the knot as it swells.

Bruce leans forward, resting his head on Tony's shoulder, panting, moaning under his breath as Tony continues to stroke his cock, nimble fingers rubbing at his tip. He nns, fingers curling.

"Can..." Tony shudders under him. "Bruce, you okay?" His hand stops, conveying his question better than his words do.

Tony's _still_ coming, will be feeling his orgasm for another fifteen minutes at least, that peculiar quirk of alpha biology. Bruce can handle an orgasm, he can absolutely keep the Hulk at bay now. He jerks his head back to lock eyes on Tony's and he pointedly rocks his hips.

"A-oh - okay, okay, got it, keep going - " Tony groans, pumping Bruce's cock again, faster. He fingers his balls, walks fingers up Bruce's underside, sends sparks up Bruce's spine as his cock presses his prostate. Bruce feels hot all over, ready to come out of his skin, but it's not something that scares him this time, it's not anger that's coming but pleasure.

" _Better,_ " Bruce growls before he kisses Tony, hard, groaning as he gets to come, body lighting up without bulging or turning green or dangerous.

Tony hums into his mouth, a satisfied sound, and Bruce hums back, eyes closing, body going limp against him. He rests his head down on Tony's shoulder, breathing out.

It's a while before they move or talk, and Bruce appreciates that, appreciates that Tony hasn't gotten handsy. Some couples get into overstimulation play when they're tied, teasing with pokes and pinches, and while Tony seems like he'd be the type...maybe it's something Bruce will have to worry about later.

"You're thinking," Tony murmurs, eyes still closed when Bruce looks.

"That was...amazing," Bruce says, and Tony smirks. "...Don't let it go to your head." It's too late for that.

Tony chuckles, patting Bruce's back, humming, the picture of satiation.

"Maybe next time," Tony murmurs. "And speaking of next time, we're moving to a bed as soon as possible. I think I got a splinter."

"It's a metal bench," Bruce points out.

"Ssh. Bed. As soon as I can walk again that's where we're going - JARVIS! Shut down all working projects and clear my schedule."

Bruce blinks at Tony, unsure what to say - unsure _how_ to thank him. One round isn't enough for any heat, and it would have been hell to take suppressants after being tied once. He swallows and just says it. "Thank you."

Tony's expression softens. "You're welcome," he says, genuine. It's the quietest thing he's said all day, and Bruce has to lean in a little to hear it. "I'd been hoping you'd...want this, you know. Biological imperative or not. Long term."

Bruce...hasn't been blind. He knows Tony's been interested in him. But it's still a surprise to realize that Tony's sentimental over _him_ , that there's a relationship in the cards.

"Don't give me that shocked look," Tony says, tone sliding back to normal levels. "You speak my language, you're brilliant, you laugh at my jokes, your ass is out of this world - "

Bruce laughs, soft, and leans in and kisses him, shutting Tony up for both their sakes.

"Is that a yes?"

"A yes to what?" Bruce asks, before shaking his head. "Of course I want this, Tony. I would have gotten on that elevator earlier if I didn't want it, scans or no scans."

Tony breathes out, looking relieved. "Well then." He reaches out, pulls Bruce back in again, tucking him close.

Bruce waits a beat, smiles when Tony speaks.

"...Sure you don't want to look at those scans now? Or get that bioscan, I was going to ask about it when you threw yourself at me - "

Bruce shakes his head and gets comfortable, for once happy with his lot in life.


End file.
